wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Boost to level 110
:Much of this article is based on assumptions that man aspects will be similar to the boost to level 100 feature. Boost to level 110 is a feature available to purchasers of the World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth expansion that allows a player to boost 1 character (per expansion license purchase) to level 110 along with a level, class, and spec set of gear. A boost to level 110 can also be done as a separate purchase, but is relatively high cost, so players who want to level the old fashioned way don't feel like that effort is under-valued. Thus, does not create any potential pay to win criticisms of the game with this feature, since you are not able to buy powerful weapons or gear. Overview :Note: Character Services (Transfer, Faction Change, etc...) won't be available to boosted characters until 72 hours after the boost. If you try to buy a service for a recently boosted character, you'll see Error 20078. After you get a Character Boost for your account, whether it's the boost included with Battle for Azeroth or through the World of Warcraft Shop, you'll see the option to boost a character when you log into the game and visit your character selection screen. The Level 110 Character Boost icon/button will appear near or above the top of your character list. When you click it, the game will walk you through boosting a character and choosing their talent specialization. Your character will be moved to ? and their action bar will be populated with the most essential skills for their class and spec. Your character's quest log will be cleared during the boost and any quest progress will be lost. When the boost is done processing, they will be ready to play immediately. Details :Note: Any gear the character already had will be moved to their bags. If there isn't enough space in their bags, their old gear will be mailed to them instead. For all characters of any level: *Boost to level 110. *All classic zones explored on the map. *Riding skills up to Artisan (up to 280% flying speed) and all regional riding skills up to Draenor? (Cold Weather Flying, Flight Master's License, etc.). *If your Battle.net account doesn't have any flying mounts, your boosted character will receive their faction's basic flying mount (gryphon for Alliance, wyvern for Horde). If character is level 60 or above: *Both primary professions are boosted to 800 (and First Aid was removed). *Characters who receive a profession boost must learn recipes from a profession trainer in-game. *If the character doesn't have primary professions, they'll be given class-appropriate professions according to the table. Questing The character's quest log will be cleared during the boost and any quest progress will be lost. Some quests and NPCs will be unavailable after a character boost Notes * Such things like may not be learned along with a boost. Media Images ;Preliminary UI Videos References See also * Boost to level 90 * Boost to level 100 External links ;Boost to level 110 purchase ;Legion pre-purchase/pre-order ;Official support info ;Guides ;News hu:Karakter Boost Category:Battle for Azeroth Category:Game terms Category:UI